Dorm Wars
by ShortAtntionSpaz
Summary: A long, long time ago, in a movie theater far away, D3 was born. This is the adventures of the same 'ol ducks that you know and love, with a few new characters added in for spice... cha, cha cha!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey… I am actually remembering to write a disclaimer for once!

I own nothing except my pocket ninja, Matt. Wait, I own Sam and Robbie.

Thanks to Tyler, my bounciest Mighty Ducks friend. Wait, no one else would understand that… I throw ideas at him, and they bounce off. That, and it's his official fault that I have an obsession with the wonderment that is the Mighty Ducks.

This is my first Mighty Ducks fic, so let me know if I have anything wrong, kk?

* * *

With an armload of two boxes, Sam carefully made her way up the stairs. Glancing once again at the slip of paper in her hand, she mentally chanted 34C to stamp it into her memory.

Looking around, there were very few people milling about. There were a few reasons for that. She knew she was a bit early, her parents believed in always being on time, which meant that she was nearly an hour early. That, and she figured that if there was anyone there at all, they would be in their rooms setting things up.

After trekking up and around quite a few steps, she found the right section of dorms, and easily found room 34. Balancing her tidy stack of boxes, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a key with a very boring keychain on it, making a mental note to find a better one for it, and slipped it into the lock.

Pushing open the door, she found an obviously empty, small, yet adequate room, with the normal dorm furniture: two beds, two nightstands, two desks, two bookshelves, and amazingly enough, two bulletin boards, and a cheap full length mirror screwed into the wall. Finding no advantage of one side over the other, since the window was directly in the center of the room between the two beds, she randomly chose the bed on the left and set her boxes down on the desk. The room had no sink, since there were community bathrooms off of the hallway. With one last look over her shoulder, she went back out into the hallway to go find the rest of her things, hoping that she'd find a more direct route the next trip up.

Charlie had called a team meeting, requesting that everyone be at Eden Hall an hour before they were supposed to, so they could discuss a few things. Because their studies were getting harder in their sophomore year, and they needed more time to practice, they had all made the decision over the summer vacation to all simply move on campus, just to make things easier. Because he was keeping in touch with Coach Orion, Charlie had requested that the Ducks not only stay in the same corridor (with the exception of Julie and Connie, since girls and guys dorms were separate) they were all assigned with another duck as a roommate. The fact that over the summer they had recruited Jesse Hall back to the team made it all possible, since he made their numbers even.

A few minutes late, but no more than that, all of the ducks were assembled in one of the school's gazeboes, mostly bleary eyed from partying late, trying to celebrate their last night of freedom before school started. Most were either leaning on each other, or the back of their seats.

"Lets get this show on the road so some of us can find somewhere to sleep." Russ said before letting out a rather large yawn.

"Come on, where are we going to sleep, the lawn?" Averman said, with that cheesy grin of his that usually came out when he was telling a joke. "Unless you have special circumstances, you don't get your room until an hour from now."

"Well, if we can get through this meeting, I can give you your room numbers and keys." Charlie said, his eyes sparkling, knowing he really had something they wanted. They were all curious about their new living arrangements.

Everyone perked up at that, "How'd you get that?" Portman asked, eying the folder that had everyone's paperwork and keys in it.

"I'm team captain, _babe._" Charlie said with a smirk. Since calling Julie "babe" at the goodwill games, they all felt the need to call Portman the same thing, just to annoy him, though they all secretly knew that he secretly didn't mind.

They got through their quick meeting without a hitch, mainly because no one had any smart remarks, knowing that the faster they got through what they needed to do, the faster they could get their stuff in their rooms and maybe get some much coveted sleep. Finally they got to the point they were waiting for, Charlie was announcing the names.

"Julie, 4D" Charlie said, handing her the official piece of paper that had her key attached to it. "Any ideas who your roommate could be?" Charlie asked.

Julie walked over and took the paper from him, "No idea, hopefully not some cheerleader this time, ugh" she shuddered.

"I'd hope not… it would be really hard for Connie to be a cheerleader, her schedule is kinda tight." Charlie said lightly, pulling out Connie's paper as well, and handing it to her, "4D."

Grabbing Connie's paper out of her hand, Julie examined it before breaking out into a grin. "I don't know how you managed it, but I could just hug you!"

"We're roommates?" Connie asked Julie. "Sweet! This year's great already!"

With a chuckle, Charlie explained, "Well, apparently he told the board of directors, or the dean or someone that we would concentrate better on our studies and our hockey with fewer distractions."

Looking at him confused, Goldberg asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"It means," Charlie started, rummaging through the papers, pulling one out and handing it to Goldberg, "If you're a duck, so is your roommate. 36C" Handing over his paper to Louis, he stated, "36C"

The group mumbled in surprise. They had all figured that they would all be split up, the same thing that happened last year, at least to the ones that were living on campus. There were a few nasty battles between some of them and their non hockey centered roommates.

"Germaine." Charlie said, cutting through their chatter, "I'm afraid I have some bad news for you." He said ominously.

Looking up at Charlie with surprise, a little flicker of doubt, Germaine asked, "Yeah?"

Looking down at the paper again, Charlie took his time to prolong the uncomfortable silence in the air. "Well, I'm sorry to inform you that you're rooming with Averman."

Letting out a deep breath with a hiss, Germaine took the piece of paper, nodding in relief. He didn't know what else he expected, now, the whole thing seemed funny.

Suddenly, Averman go the joke, and piped up, "Hey!" before his paper was shoved into his hands.

Charlie kept on going through the list. "Dean and Fulton, after reviewing the list of possible people they could pair you with, the Coach, the Dean, and a few advisors all decided that though they didn't want you in the same room as each other for fear you would be causing trouble. Then the more they though about it, they decided that it would be easier to watch one room rather than two." Charlie grinned before continuing, "Plus, they didn't think anyone else would be able to put up with Dean other than Fulton. 33C" he said, handing over their papers.

Looking at each other, the bash brothers growled a "yeah!" and gave each other high fives.

"Kenny and Russ, 35C" Charlie said, handing them their papers.

Russ took his paper, and quipped, "Always putting us minorities together to keep us out of the way."

Everyone looked at him, their eyebrows raised. Charlie chucked, and announced the next set of roommates, "Dwayne Robertson and Jesse Hall, 32C" before handing their papers off in their general direction so they could be passed to them.

"Oh, see that, now they're trying to throw you guys off." Russ explained. "Doesn't matter though, I'm gonna stick with my brutha over here." Russ said, clapping one hand on Kenny's shoulder hard enough that the smaller boy nearly fell over.

"Brother?" Kenny asked, looking up at Russ.

"No, drop the "R" it's bruth-uh." Russ started to explain as they walked away towards the building.

"That leaves me and you, right?" Adam asked Charlie.

"Yup!" Charlie grinned at him, handing over his paper.

Sam stood on her bed, pinning a poster up on the wall when she heard this odd scratching noise. After a few seconds, it stopped, and then started again, and kept going.

Silently jumping down in her sock feet, she listened for the source, and followed it to the door. Curious, she opened the door, and something very large nearly fell into the room.

After jumping back in surprise, Sam realized that this must be her roommate. She could barely be seen at all. She had five or more duffel bags over her shoulders, (one of them looking like a body bag it was so large) and an armful with a backpack, a large garbage bag, and a baseball bat

The poor girl looked like she was about to fall over, so Sam helped her get her arms unloaded, and her bags unhooked from her shoulders.

The new girl simply sat on the floor, still out of breath. "I walked all over this school" she said with laughter in her voice. "I think finding your room is their idea of a self guided tour! I'm Robin, by the way." She said, holding her hand up for a handshake.

"I'm Sam. Well, Samantha, but call me Sam." She answered with a grin, shaking the outstretched hand.

"Well, Sam, I answer a whole lot better to Robbie than Robin." Robbie said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Robbie it is then!" Sam grinned warmly.

Robbie was sitting there, her auburn-red hair messed up, in her faded jeans, ripped at the knee, and in a bright teal sweater with beaded accents, and a brightly colored sash threaded through her belt loops and tied at her waist. She looked the part of a drama queen, sitting there with her face flushed.

Sam stood there in her jeans and light peach button up sleeveless shirt, her smooth blonde hair pulled back into a perfect ponytail. She looked like the perfect girl next door that would grow up to be the kind of mom that brought new neighbors a casserole.

Jumping up from the floor, Robbie looked up a few inches at Sam, which put her at about 5'7", since Robbie was 5'5". "Sam, don't take this wrong, because I don't swing that way, but you're cute."

Sam burst out laughing. "Well, I didn't exactly expect to hear that, but thanks. Is this everything?" she asked, motioning to the pile of stuff on the floor.

Scratching her head, Robbie thought for a minute before answering, "Nah, I'd say I have two more loads to make."

"Well, I've already gotten all of my things up here already." Sam said, motioning to her neat pile of boxes on one side of the room, "I can help you, I've found a more direct route from the front of the school than the scenic route that showed you the football field on the other side of the building."

"That's the other side of the building? No wonder it took me forever to find the place!"

* * *

And so ends my first chapter. Again, this is my first Mighty Ducks fic, so like I said, let me know of any changes I need to make. That, and keep in mind that I _am_ a Spaz, I screw things up quite a lot… Just let me know so I can make any necessary changes.

Thanksyou muches!

Spaz


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Since it is against the laws of my pyriffic friend Pyro for me not to have an author's note, I'm going to write one. I own nothing other than what was stated in the previous chapter. Though Matt, my pocket ninja's status is currently IOP (in other pants), I still own him. And I own my characters, Sam and Robbie. I'm actually quite fond of them. They are cute. #pinches Sam and Robbie's cheeks- gets swung at by Robbie#

Side note: 1899 is a good year for movie plots. Newsies, Moulin Rouge, and League of extraordinary gentlemen.

Shoutouts:

punkteacher: Thanks! … I like pie.

tennisfreak328: Yay, thanks for making sure I'm not screwing things up!

duckys: Thanks, I plan on it!

Marbles-n-Mush: Evil Minions! Whatever shall I do? … Wait, what kind of creatures are these said minions? My friend Megalo-Morgan has flying monkeys! HA! Beat that!

Spazy McGee: 9.5 out of 10? What did I do wrong that it didn't deserve that one last .5? Hmmm?

ChocolateCoveredJockey hmmm… chocolate covered newsies, eh? How much would a Dutchy one cost?

Dancer 2 Broadway: Ack! How can you hate Jesse! Sad day!

SweetNJuicyXO: Thanks for the lovely review!

NYgoldfish54: Yeah, a lot of new characters do turn out to be Mary Suish… if mine get to be too bad, flame me, or something, please!

* * *

Dwayne was walking towards his room with the last of his things, a handful of papers he had almost forgotten. Making his way down the hall, he found a slight roadblock. Two girls were walking down the hallway loaded down with enough bags and boxes that when they walked side by side as they were, no one could walk past them. Since someone started coming at them from the front, they both stopped, and leaned on the wall to let them pass. Dwayne took the opportunity to go in front of them, and say "Howdy" 

Grinning, Sam and Robbie said "Howdy!" back to him.

"Would you care for some assistance?" he asked earnestly, rolling his papers up enough to stick them in his back pocket to free up his hands.

"Oh, you're such a gentleman! That would be lovely." Sam said, thankful for the rest on her limbs when he took the heaviest crate off of her hands.

"Oh, it's nothin'! Where I come from, a lady never has to carry anything if there's a man around; its common courtesy for him to help her out."

He balanced the crate on one arm long enough to take a large bag from Robbie before telling them to lead the way.

"Thank you so much!" Robbie said.

They trudged their way up to the correct room, with the direction of Sam. Robbie had to admit that Sam's way did cut a lot off of the walking time to the room. Being the one with the free hand, Sam fished out her key and unlocked the door, nudging it open with her foot.

"Come on in." Sam said, "You're allowed as long as we don't lock the door, and there are at least three people in here, according to the rules." she said as Dwayne walked in and set his things down next to the pile that they had already been deposited on Robbie's side of the room.

"What's your name, anyway?" Robbie asked him.

"Dwayne Robertson." He said, taking his cowboy hat off with one hand, and offering his other for a handshake.

"Robbie Carlson" she said, shaking his hand.

After the first handshake, Dwayne turned to Sam, and smiled at her, "And you are?"

"Sam Gibson" She said, not being able to help but grin back at him. Dwayne nodded his head, and held out his hand for a handshake. "I'm guessing you're from Texas."

"Austin, Texas to be exact… Seems like a whole different country here sometimes." Dewayne said, shaking his head. "Everyone is so different."

"Yeah, I'm not quite that far from home, just an hour's drive, but just being in a different place takes getting used to." Sam said, nodding her head.

Whatever Dwayne's response was going to be was drowned out by a loud shout from the hallway.

"Uh oh, that sounds like my crew, I better make sure everything's all right." Dwayne said, starting for the door.

"Your crew?" Robbie asked, looking out the door at the group of seemingly mismatched guys, and maybe a girl or two, running around the hallways, roughhousing.

Peering out the door over Robbie's short shoulder, he recognized everyone out there. "That would be them!" he said with a grin as he started walking out the door.

Not knowing why she decided to stop him, Sam called out his name. "I have a question. What's the opposite of howdy?" When he looked confused, she explained, "Hello, goodbye. Howdy…..?"

Breaking out into the grin that both Sam and Robbie were getting to know quite well, Dwayne tipped his hat to Sam and said, "Later, ma'am." before slipping out of the room.

The scene in the hallway was crazy. Someone had said something, and it started a good natured wrestling match. Dwayne made an appearance just in time to be ushered right along with the other ducks to the dean's office. Since no one was hurt, and they couldn't even figure out what had started it, or even what had happened, they were all let go without punishment.

Since the Jr. Goodwill games, when Dean and Fulton were roommates in the dorms there, they had known they could get along in close quarters. They seemed to have the same style of not caring about style, the same lack of caring about messes, and the same love of rock. Needing some music to motivate them to get all of their stuff put away, Dean turned on the stereo and started blaring Led Zepplin.

Hearing the rumble of music through the walls and floor, Sam rolled her eyes. _Some teenagers… ugh_

Suddenly getting an idea, Robbie giggled. One of the things she had brought up in a huge box was her stereo. Grabbing a nearby pen, she stabbed through the packaging tape holding the box closed, and ripped the tape open the rest of the way, and pulled out one speaker, then another from the newspaper before pulling out the stereo. Perching it on her bookshelf with the speakers, she plugged in every wire that needed it, and turned on the power.

"Hmm… if you're into rock, what kind of music would you hate?" Robbie asked.

"Er, I'm not sure… either country or rap, I guess." Sam said, watching her to figure out what she was up to.

Robbie flipped through her immense cd binder to her country section, and explained, "I've gone through a few phases, and my dad always seems to forget that I'm past a few of them… he still gives me Dixie chicks cd's every once in awhile, and 6th grade was when I listened to them." She grinned as she pulled out a cd and put it in her stereo.

Flipping through the tracks until she found the right one, Robbie bobbed her head to the music she cranked up as she belted,

_"She needs wide open spaces _

_Room to make her big mistakes,_

_She needs new faces,_

_She knows the high stakes"_

Dean looked at Fulton in surprise. Someone nearby liked competition, even if they had bad taste in music. "Turn it up?" Dean asked.

"Turn it up." Fulton confirmed.

Just as she was thinking that she had beat the rockers at their own game, they cranked up their music, almost drowning out hers completely. She looked at Sam, who looked slightly uncertain, and shook her head.

"Live a little!" Robbie said, cranking hers up more. "I've got good speakers." She grinned.

The sound war went on until the girls heard a loud banging, and the Dean's voice trying to yell over the music vibrating the floor. Quickly, Robbie turned her music off and peered out the door. Their rocker neighbors were getting a talking to. She decided to simply shut the door and act nonchalant about the whole thing.

"What is the meaning of this?" Mr. Buckley demanded.

After getting no response from either Fulton or Portman, Mr. Buckley sighed and continued, "I know this isn't going to be the last time I'm called out here… But this is one of you warnings!" he said before stalking off.

* * *

A/N: Please Review! I'll love you forever! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Holy flippin pancakes, I forgot to update this story! Well, I didn't entirely forget, it's mostly because my computer that I write on had no internet until now, and I have a different OS than my parentals, and for some reason was having issues with opening documents off of my floppy disks on theirs. But I haven't forgotten about this story! I seriously have 21 whole chapters already written out, plus a few pages of random ideas and blurbs. So help keep me motivated, and review, review, review!

-----------

The resounding sound of a bell echoed through the whole immense school, telling everyone that was still unpacking, that it was time for lunch. Everyone made their way into the dining hall, a high ceilinged room filled with long tables, some surrounded by wooden high backed chairs, others having benches.

Looking around the room, you could tell right away who the new and returning students were by the way they went about milling around the room. The returning students found their places at their tables, and were comfortably eating, or walking around talking to the friends they hadn't seen since the year before. The new students, on the other hand, all seemed to clump together around the edges of the room, partly because the room seemed quite full, partly because they didn't want to venture into the interior of such a large crowd.

Having someone by her side, Robbie felt brave enough to make her way through the crowd with Sam, to go find a real seat. The only spot they could find without walking all the way across the room was nearly a whole table left empty, with only two girls sitting at it.

"Can we sit here?" Robbie asked the two girls.

Connie and Julie looked up at them in surprise. Most girls stayed away from them, mostly because they hung out with the rest of the ducks, and even joined in with their unladylike behavior.

"Oh sure, as long as you don't mind sitting with our friends after they get through the line." Julie said, motioning towards the line for food.

"Not at all" Sam smiled warmly, and they found places to sit at the table.

The four girls introduced themselves, and made small talk until Connie had an announcement.

"Just to warn you," Connie started, leaning in towards Sam and Robbie, so they could hear over the noise of the crowd, "our friends are a bit rowdy."

"There's the understatement of the year." Julie said, looking up at the group coming their way.

The rest of the team came towards them, pushing, shoving and yelling in their usual style, stopping in their tracks after seeing two strangers at their table.

"Who're you?" Russ bluntly asked them.

"Be nice guys, they're new friends of ours." Julie said, giving each one of them a glare that informed them they better listen.

"Hey!" Dwayne interjected, "They're my friends too."

"Hi Dwayne." Sam said, giving him a genuine smile.

After the slight silence that went on while they were all busy stuffing their faces, the group all piled their trays at the end of the table so there was more room in the middle of the table. They even took Sam and Robbie's trays away from them to clear the table more.

"Oh, yeah, sure, I can be finished, thanks." Robbie very sarcastically told Portman as he pulled her tray out from under her.

"Your welcome." Portman said with a bright smile, passing her tray down to the other end of the table.

"It's ok, you can smack him." Julie informed her with a smile.

Shrugging, Robbie swung her arm out and smacked him pretty hard on the arm.

"What was that for?" Portman asked her menacingly.

"Because she told me I could." Robbie informed him, looking him up and down, pointing over at Julie.

"Cute." Portman mockingly sneered at Julie.

"Cat lady, are you causing problems again?" Les called out from across the table.

"Yeah, what of it?" Julie called back.

"Good job." Les said with a nod of approval.

"Yeah, you better have some respect." Julie called back.

"Yes ma'am, cat lady, ma'am." Les grinned.

"Is he afraid of you?" Sam asked Julie.

"Yeah" Julie grinned with pride, "He knows I could take him down if he made me mad."

"Really?" Robbie asked.

"Yeah… I have four brothers, and I'm a hockey player."

"That's enough proof for me!" Robbie giggled.

The loudspeaker relayed them a message that said they were all to report to the auditorium when lunch was over, so the group made their way over to the school's cushy seated lecture hall, and found a place to sit down.

The announcement was simple. Mr. Buckley informed them that due to an increase in enrollment this year, there would be no dorm room switching, due to the fact that everywhere was full, with no exceptions. What he didn't tell them was that their numbers had never been better. With the media surrounding the ducks, a lot of people that hadn't even realized Eden Hall was even there, found out about the school, and the good education in provided. Then he went on it reiterate the rules that they had already gotten from the packet of papers they'd all received at the start of the term.

"Welcome to Eden Hall!" Mr. Buckley ended, throwing his arms out in welcome before dismissing them to do as they wished until dinnertime at 6:00.

Waiting until some of the crowd had gone out the doors, the Ducks, and Sam and Robbie sat there, trying to figure out what to do for the rest of the evening.

"We could toilet paper the teacher's lounge." Russ suggested.

"I think there are teachers in there now though." Charlie told them.

"We could… go to the mall?" Averman suggested with a shrug.

"Anyone have any better ideas?" Charlie asked the group. Upon hearing silence, he asked them, "So, the mall it is then?"

Turning to Sam and Robbie, Connie asked them, "Oh! Do you guys have rollerblades?"

"Rollerblades?" Robbie asked.

"Yeah, rollerblades; traditional duck mode of transportation." Averman informed them.

-------------------

A/N: You thought I had forgotten my shoutouts, didn't you? Well, to tell you the truth, I nearly forgot them. But here they are:

**ChocolateCoveredJockey:** love the music wars? Well I'm just getting started! It's not called Dorm Wars for nothing!

**Duckys:** ...I'm awesome? Are you sure? Somehow I doubt it... But I'm quite sure that you're awesome too, you know. Reviews are my friend, thanks!

**Marblespunkteacher:** Thanks, I heart Sam and Robbie too! And I heart the Bash Brothers!

**Marbles-n-Mush:** ok... go back and read your review that you left for chapoter two, and let me know if you remember what your plan was for that, because I'm too tired at the moment to realize what's going on. As always, thanks for reading:D


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Since it took me so long to update, here, two chapters for the price of one!

In typical duck style, they strapped on their rollerblades, pads and helmets, and steered their feet towards the mall. It wasn't an exceptionally long ride, unless you weren't a very good skater, then it was long enough to feel like it was never ending!

"I must warn you, I'm not a very good skater." Sam told Robbie as they started off, tightening the straps of the backpack holding her shoes.

"Don't worry, neither am I" Goldberg said, wobbling a bit on his skates.

"Hey, you've improved a lot!" Germaine said, clapping him on the back as he passed.

"I think I'll stay in the back with you." Sam said to Goldberg as they wobbled down the road after everyone else.

"At that rate, it will take us a year to get there!" Russ called back to Sam and Goldberg, who were trying not to go too fast, for fear they couldn't stop.

"Assistance?" Charlie asked the rest of the group.

"Yeah" they all said back, as Adam, Julie, Dwayne and Connie skated back to the pair slowly making their way down the road.

"Hey, I resent this!" Goldberg said as Adam and Julie started pulling him forward faster than he wanted to go.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked as Dwayne and Connie latched onto her arms and started skating to keep up with the rest of them.

"Safely keeping you up to pace" Dwayne said.

"Don't worry" Connie reassured, "We'll be careful."

True to their word, they got there with no spills, and after changing into their shoes so they could actually go into the stores, everyone scattered. Julie grabbed Robbie, leading her away in one direction, and Connie grabbed Sam, leading her away in another.

"Why do you come to the mall together if you just run in all directions when you get here?" Robbie asked Julie.

"I dunno, safety in numbers? Sometimes we wander in a group, other times we wander alone. Usually Connie and I are stuck being style consultants for any of the guys that need new clothes." Julie snickered.

"Are they really that helpless?" Robbie giggled.

"Oh, some of them, yes. If you ever hear Goldberg, Averman, or Germaine talking about going shopping, let us know."

Breaking out into laughter, Robbie vowed, "Alright, will do."

Sam and Connie meandered down the mall, heading nowhere in particular.

"Wanna go look in there?" Connie asked, pointing to the department store looming in front of them.

Shrugging, Sam nodded, "Sure."

Jogging up to Julie and Robbie, Portman blurted out, "Good thing I found you!"

"Really?" Julie rolled her eyes. "What's the 'emergency' this time, did Germaine fall in the fountain and get caught by security again?"

"No, but Averman is about to buy some pants." Portman grimaced. "The salesman kicked me out when I threatened Averman's life."

"Aw, geeze, that bad? Which store?" Julie sighed.

"That men's shop down that way, with the big blue 'SALE!' sign." Portman said, pointing.

"Alright." Julie said, sprinting off towards her target, leaving Portman and Robbie alone.

"Why are so many guys helpless when it comes to buying clothes?" Robbie giggled.

"Hey, it's not just guys that are helpless!" Portman said looking around until he could point out a woman of about 30 that was dressed in an outfit that would make even a fashion model look _really_ bad.

"Ok, ok, but I can guarantee you that there are more fashion helpless guys out there. Take you for instance." She said with a serious expression, nodding her head thoughtfully.

"Hey!" Portman growled.

The sound of Averman hollering interrupted their conversation. "Ow, ow, ow!" he said with a grimace as Julie dragged him away from the store by his ear.

"How bad was it, Julie?" Robbie asked.

"Elastic waist, pleated front, plaid golf slacks." Julie answered with disbelief, finally letting go of Averman's ear.

With a grimace, Averman rubbed his ear, which was bright red.

"I'm sorry Averman…" Robbie started before smacking him upside the head, "… but you deserved that. What in the heck were you thinking?"

"They were comfortable!" Averman said with a shake of his head.

"What are you going to try next, Velcro shoes?" Julie asked.

Averman looked contemplative for a second. "Oh, now that's not a bad-"

Grabbing Averman by the shirt, Portman shook him, "No." he said menacingly.

-------------

A/N: let me know what you think, ok?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So… I'm a slacker. I need to update more often. I kinda keep writing without thinking about updates. So kick me, ok? Especially since when I fail to update regularly, I lose readers. And that makes me sad.

---------------------

"Dude, why is it that every time I walk through the hallway, there are guys walking around? I mean, I thought they would be strict about guys being in the girl's wing of the dorms, and stuff, especially so close to bedtime." Robbie said, collapsing onto her bed.

"I know what you mean. I think I see more guys than girls in the halls in general." Sam answered, pulling her blankets up higher.

"Yeah, isn't that just a bit weird?" Robbie said, punching her pillow to get it to fit her head better.

"You know, the only other girls I've seen around here are Connie and Julie." Sam yawned.

"Maybe we're at the edge of the girl's dorms or something, though I thought they separated them by floors…"

"Wait, they do!" Sam sat up, "They talked about it in the auditorium today."

"So why are there always guys hanging out around here, without the girls? I mean , why would they come over here to hang out with other guys?" Robbie asked with a yawn.

"Oh my gosh, I think I just realized something!" Sam said, bursting out with a laugh.

"What?" Robbie asked quizzically.

"Robbie and Sam… they thought we were guys! They assigned us to the guys dorms!" Sam said, laughing into her pillow to stifle the noise.

"So, what are we going to do?" Robbie asked, sitting up in bed.

"There's nothing we can do tonight, all we can do is wait until morning and go talk to someone then."

The next morning, Sam woke Robbie up early, and they tiredly trudged into the office to talk to someone.

"May I help you?" asked the secretary, smiling at them.

"Um, we need to talk to someone about our dorm room arrangements" Sam said.

"Oh, didn't you go to the assembly yesterday? No dorm room changes, no exceptions" the woman said a bit too cheerfully.

"But they put us in the guys corridor!" Robbie said, rolling her eyes.

"What?" the woman asked, obviously confused.

Sam and Robbie put the pieces of paper with their room assignments on the counter for her to see.

"Oh dear… You'll have to speak with the dean about this." The woman said, picking up the phone receiver and hitting a few buttons to talk to the dean, quiet enough that they couldn't make out her mumbles.

"Second door to the right." The woman instructed, jabbing her thumb in the air towards a hallway.

Quickly they explained their situation to the Dean, and he folded his hands together, and told them, "Don't let them know you're there."

"What?" Sam asked, cocking her head with confusion.

"Simply watch the corridors, and go in and out of your room only when there is no one in the hallway." the Dean said with a straight face. "I'm sorry, there's nothing else we can do, everywhere else is full to capacity. There isn't even a closet we could fit beds into… enrollment has been off the charts since all the publicity about the hockey team."

"Are you serious? You really want us to sneak in and out of our room when we need to go in and out?" Robbie asked with disgust.

"I see no other option." The dean said tiredly, dismissing them with a "Good day." Before calling the office to ask the secretary to bring him some coffee and two aspirin.

The two girls walked back towards their room in shock. Peeking around the corner of their hallway, they saw Charlie sleepily walking towards the guy's bathrooms, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Waiting until after he disappeared into the bathroom, the two girls snuck to their door, unlocked it, and scurried in, not wanting to be caught.

"This is ridiculous." Robbie said, shaking her head.

"Come on, we have to keep quiet at least until we figure things out." Sam advised, "Well, at least we have Charlie as a neighbor, we know him." Sam shrugged.

"That's true." Robbie said, digging through one of her boxes she hadn't gotten all the way unpacked, looking for her notebook and backpack. "We should get out of here before they all start swarming all over the hallways."

------------------------

"Dude, wake up." Jesse ordered Dwayne.

The two of them had stacked their beds, giving them more room. Jesse was on the top bunk, and too far away from the alarm clock to hit the snooze button, so he threw one of his pillows at Dwayne to wake him up.

"Huh?" Dwayne asked groggily, hitting the snooze button and rolling out of bed, aiming towards the door to go use the bathroom.

As he walked out of his door, the room across the hall opened a bit, and slammed shut.

_Must be shy._ Dwayne thought to himself as he yawned and shuffled towards the bathroom.

After he had gone through the door, Robbie opened the door again, and practically sprinted down the hallway and out of sight, followed closely by Sam.

They wandered over to towards the other wing of the school that held the classrooms, and pulled out their schedules.

"Let's see" Robbie said, putting her paper next to Sam's. "We've got general classes together: First period; writing, second for math, fourth we've got history, and sixth is physical education."

"Third I've got drawing, and fifth I'm in choir" Sam said, "What did you choose for electives?"

Looking at her schedule, Robbie answered, "Um, drama for third, and woodshop for fifth."

Raising her eyebrows, Sam asked, "You picked woodshop?"

"Oh, heck yes… My dad taught me, I actually enjoy it." Robbie smirked she said as they walked into their first classroom.

Sitting at her desk was the teacher, a young woman, writing furiously, leaning over her paper. Her blonde hair was pulled out of her face in a simple ponytail that actually made her look almost as young as her students.

Looking up, she greeted them with a smile and a "Hey".

"Are you gonna have a seating chart?" Robbie asked before finding a seat.

"Nah, well, not unless you guys mess around _too_ much, that is." She grinned. "I'm Ms. Rachel."

------------------------

A/N: Thanks much. Review, and I'll give you a present!


End file.
